


The Distraction

by brenforelsket



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, Gay, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26960134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brenforelsket/pseuds/brenforelsket
Summary: Tsuande smut :)
Relationships: Senju Tsunade/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	The Distraction

Your walk to the Hokages office was long and cold and your bare legs exposed from your short kimono didn't help but you don't mind, all you really want is to see your love. 

You knock on the office door and enter when a distracted voice says “Come in.”

“Tsuna.” you smile when you see the face of the Godaime.

“Y/n, what are you doing here?” she doesn’t take her eyes off of the paperwork in front of her as she speaks.

“I missed you.” You make your way to the desk and stand in front of it.

Tsuande looks up from her paperwork, crosses her arms and smiles at the woman in front of her. “I miss you too, but I have a lot of paperwork to finish.”

“Well a small break couldn’t hurt.” You move around the desk and lean your butt against the edge, sitting incredibly close to Tsuande, legs slightly apart, showing your bare thighs. 

She raises an eyebrow and looks you up and down, brown orbs showing a small hunger in her eyes. 

“Let me distract you for a while.” you move closer to the Hokage, pushing her up against the back of the chair, straddle her and press your lips together with a pleasant force.

Tsuande lets out a small gasp, pulls away and smirks. “You’re nothing but trouble.” 

“Maybe, but I don’t see you complaining.” You bite at the Senjus lower lip and her hands immediately grab onto your thighs under your kimono, moving to your ass and squeezes hard. 

“I’m not.” She grabs onto your thighs again and stands up.

You wrap your arms around her neck and begin kissing her passionately. 

She sits you down on the desk, not caring what happens to the paperwork beneath you. 

Through heated kisses you moan as she runs her hand along your inner thigh. When her fingers slightly graze your sensitive area, you gasp into her mouth and she smiles in amusement. 

Her kisses trail from your lips, down your jaw and onto your neck while her fingers lightly touch you through your underwear. 

“Tsuna..” your voice is breathy and your body shivers from anticipation. You move your hips, attempting to get more friction from her fingers but she pulls away, still only teasing. 

She moves her hand to the top of your kimono, bringing it down your shoulders to expose your breasts. Her lips move from your jaw, to collar bone and then to your breasts, lightly dragging her tongue over your hard nipple. 

She doesn’t stay there for long. She finishes removing your kimono, the fabric now only hanging from your wrists and she grabs onto your hips, pinning them to the desk.

You lean back onto your elbows as she kisses down your body, her strong grip pulling your hips forward for better access to the sweetness she's craving. 

She kisses you through your panties and you let out a pleading moan- wanting, needing, more.

Her lips move to your thigh as she pushes your underwear to the side and run her fingers over your folds. She lets out a chuckle that vibrates the skin on your thigh when she feels how wet you already are. 

She pushes two fingers into your dripping core and curls them, you arch your back at the feeling, letting out a small gasp. She slowly removes her fingers as her thumb rubs your clit.

“I need you Tsuna.” you beg when she does nothing but stare at you with hungry eyes and continues to rub you.

Your words send her hunger over the top and she quickly removes your underwear, pulls your hips to the end of the desk and knees down in front of your open legs. She throws your legs over her shoulders and waste no time, sucking at your folds, fingers gripping at your thighs to try to control your squirming. 

You call out her name loudly and grab onto her hair as she slips her fingers back inside of you and moves them at a fast pace. 

When she comes up for air, you sit up and grab onto her shirts collar, bringing her body back up to yours, wanting to please her back. 

Her fingers slow inside of you as you undo her shirt and begin to kiss down her chest, until your lips are around her hardened nipple and she lets out a moan that drives you crazy.

You move your hands, one behind her back to pull her chest closer into you and the other moves down her side, finding and slipping past the elastic of her pants. 

Unlike the Godaime, you don’t waste any time teasing, quickly moving past her underwear and pushing 2 fingers inside of her, lips moving to her other breast.

Your hand on her back moves to pull down her pants more, letting you press your digits deeper into her quivering pussy. She calls out your name when you finger her at a ruthless pace and lightly scrape your teeth on her nipple. 

You remove your fingers from her and she lets out a displeased sigh against your lips, her fingers still moving in and out of you. 

“What are you doing?” she asks, trying to catch her breath.

You don’t say a word, just push her back into her chair, until it’s pressed up against the wall and she's sitting down. 

You finish taking off her pants, spread her legs with gentle force and resume fucking her with your fingers. 

She presses back into the chair, eyes watering, back arching from the pleasure. She jumps back and gasps in surprise when you push a third finger into her and bring your thumb to rub her folds. 

You can feel her spongy walls getting tighter around your fingers and you smirk, happy to see her withering underneath you. 

She pulls you closer to her as her orgasm nears and finds a comfortable position for you to allow her fingers into you. She has your stomach tight, orgasm building within 30 seconds of her pushing deeply into you, hitting just the right spot. 

Sweat starts to bead your forehead and you moan into her neck as she nips at your collar bone. 

The world starts to shatter but try to hold your orgasm back, wanting Tsuande to get to her high first.

She feels your walls tighten but she knows your holding back.

“Come for me y/n.” she whispers seductively in your ear and it pushes you over the edge.

Watching the pleasure wash over your face brings her to her own orgasm and you feel her pussy clenching hard around your fingers as she calls out your name. She pushes into her even harder, allowing you to ride out you high as long as you could and you bite at your lower lip, trying to hold back a scream.

You squeezed your legs tight and whimpered as she very slowly removed her fingers from your warmth. Tsuande smiled devilishly, smug at the way she can make you melt under her touch.

You reached down for your kimono and she took the opportunity to run her fingers along your still wet folds and you shiver under her touch. 

She wasn’t done with you.

“Tsuna, don’t you have paperwork to do?” You teased.

“Distract me more.” she moaned as she shoved her fingers back into you.

You were happy to oblige.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was terrible lol just super horny for Tsunade and literally could not stop myself  
> It's the first time I've ever written smut and I actually don't mind how it turned out.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
